The Bleeding Demon
by Black-Leg Sanji
Summary: The story about Naruto s past and a little bit NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The bleeding Demon Chapter 1

Writer: Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A time long ago a demon called the 9-tails Kyubi had attacked the village of Konoha,the Hokage to protect the village

sealed the Kyubi`s chakra inside a newborn baby,that baby`s named was Naruto Uzumaki.

Most of the people hated that child for what he was,what he had in his soul,the darkness,the Kyubi had killed many

people and all villagers lusted for revenge,Naruto was raised by the 3th hokage and untill the age of 7 Naruto`s life

was normal,but the day he entered the ninja academy everything changed,his first day was good enough,there were

basically small children inside who didn`t know the pain and agony the Kyubi had caused,so they didn`t know anything

about Naruto,but they all sensed something in him,and all the children got away from him,that evening when Naruto got

out of the academy and walked to his house he turned in a corner and saw 3 people with wooden weapons and knifes,

Naruto quickly turned around and started walking the other way,one of the guys caught up to him and dropped him on

the ground,the 2 other people got Naruto from the hands and pulled him up and restrained him,the third one pulled out a

knife and stabbed him in the stomach,Naruto spit blood,they dropped him on the ground and started hitting him,with their

fists and legs and with wooden fragments,when they left Naruto had lost 1/3 of his blood,he had 4 broken ribs and had

bruised all over his body.

Next day he woke up in a hospital where the doctor came inside the room and tried to inject a poisonous needle in him

Naruto quickly got off bed before the needle reached his body and jumped off the window,it was painfull but if he had

been injected with that poison he would be dead,he quickly ran home,crying all the way there,and with every tear

his memory went back at that night,every tear was like a knife stab,he lived through that hell had had lived that night

over and over again,the pain was unbearable but he kept on going,running as fast as he could towards home.

When he got there,he got on bed and started crying more and more and thinking to himself "What did i ever do to deserve

that kind of thing?"He than realised that not only they tried to kill him at the hospital too,but they hadn`t treated his wounds

he was bleeding and lost very much blood he fainted from the blood loss,he woke up an hour later and covered his wounds.

Sadly that happened every month,more than 2-3 times sometimes,he just couldn`t figure out what had he done to

be treated like that?

That continued for a whole year,Naruto hated all of the villagers,the youngsters didn`t want to be friends with him,it would

happen every week and Naruto`s heart was slowly filling with more and more hatred,he hated the eyes that looked at him,

eyes full of hatred for Naruto,these eyes were piercing through Naruto when they were looking at him,it all continue untill

untill one time,in the middle of a beat up Naruto fainted,he woke up after 20 minutes and saw that they were all gone,

he didn`t know what happened and started running while dripping blood all the villagers were watching it happen,

they watched every beat up Naruto received and they didnt do anything,they watched him run through the town

covered in blood and tears and they just fucking watched him,not once someone said "Are you Ok?",he hated

the whole town for that,and his soul couldn`t take it anymore,it went dark and every night when someone approached him

his eyes would light up from anger and he would reveal a kunai he had with him,everytime they would run away by

the look of his eyes,it was sealed,Naruto`s soul had comletely overwhealmed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The bleeding Demon Chapter 2

Writer: Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The villagers hated Naruto`s new self even more than what he had inside of him,the beat ups stopped but Naruto hated the

villagers even more,he remembered every stab,kick,punch he had taken and slowly drifted to sleep every night.

One day Naruto was at the academy and had been transfered into a new class,he was a troublemaker and they hopped

that having Iruka as a teacher he may soften a little bit,he immidietaly sat down and put his hands behind his head

Shikamaru-style and started looking at the celling,when Iruka saw him he said "Naruto,is your book on the celling?,

Naruto replied "No sir,there is altough a beautifull girl"said with a smile and every boy in the class looked at the celling

Naruto than said "Hahahahah got you,no way there would be a naked girl up there".

It was like that every day,he painted the walls,got off class earlier didn`t do things that they told him to do at school

That continued for years to come,altough Naruto was the strongest one in that class he didn`t want to show it.

One day Iruka came inside the room with a girl and said "Class,i want you to meet your new classmate,Hinata Hyuga

is here for the whole 6 year course so get used to her".Hinata looked at every with a blush and said "Hi...Guy...s",

Iruka than told her to sit down,fortunately for her the only empty seat was next to Naruto,she sat down,and started

staring at Naruto,her eyes became white with vains around them as she looked at him,Naruto looked at her and

wondered what was happening,he than said "Iruka sensei,i think something is wrong with Hinata,her eyes turned

white",Iruka than saw that Hinata was looking at Naruto and saw her eyes and said with a laugh"Haha,that is nothing

to worry about,she is just "scaning"you under ur clothes Naruto,hahaha",Hinata blushed and immidietaly turned her

head around,and heard a voice "I don`t mind Hinata,just stare,but dont touch",Hinata blushed with a deep crimson

red on her face.

The next day Naruto was walking to class when thoughts of Hinata passed through his mind,he than turned around

and headed for Hinata`s house to take her with him,he had realised that he liked her ,he reached her house and

shouted "HINATA-CHAN",Hinata got outside and saw Naruto standing there looking at her,she blushed and was

way too shy to ask him what he was doing there,she just figured that she would tell her,Naruto than scream

"Hinata-chan,wanna go to the academy together?,Hinata blushed even more,and after 1 minute Neji,Hinata`s

brother came out and said "So you wanna take my sister with you?",Naruto than said with a grin on his face

"Yeah,you got a problem with that?",Neji that said "Well if you wanna do that i can`t allow a weak ninja walking

around with my si..." and before the sentence ended he realised Naruto was behind him and said "Who is weak

now?"and kicked Neji to the ground,he than jumped over to Hinata`s balcony and said "Are you comming or not?

we are gonna be late",Hinata smiled,lowered her head and said "Yea...h,of ...cours...e Naru...to","ok then"just

take ur bagpack and lets go,she took her bagpack and heard Naruto say something and watched him do handsigns

in a very quick temper, and said "**Air style : Chariot Bird"**,and a bird appeared,Hinata didn`t think that jutsu was

possible to genin,she was amazed by his strenght and she was admiring the bird when Naruto took her on his

hands and got on the bird,she was scared at first but than Naruto said to her that "Even if something happen`s

to the bird there is a wind barrier right beneath us,so we cant fall",Hinata smiled and enjoyed the ride.

When they arrived all the students were outside and looking at them,than a voice said "God damnit,what a show

off",Naruto than said to Hinata"Just stay on the bird i will be back soon"and jumped of the bird and ran with the speed

of light towards the voice that said it and punched him and said "Did you say something Sasuke?",Sasuke got up

tried to hit him with his fists and Naruto was dodging them like he was in slow motion,"Is that all you can do Uchiha?"

Sasuke was pissed off but gave up,he knew what strenght Naruto had developed.

Everything went normally at the academy and Naruto took Hinata home after that and said to her"Same time,same place

tommorow",Hinata blushed,she didn`t know what Naruto was up too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2,hope you liked IT,also chapter 3 maybe tommorow evening most likely tommorow,because i have

to finish 2-faced bride so...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The bleeding Demon Chapter 3

Writer: Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto picked up Hinata the next morning,what he had forgotten was that it was Sunday and school was closed that

day,instead he decided to take her for a sky-walk,he had an attraction to that shy girl but he didn`t know why,it was

like a magnet,the opposites attract to each other.

When he arrived at her house he screamed "Hinata!",he than saw Hiashi Hyuga jump off the balcony to strike Naruto

,Naruto dodged it and said"You will have to do more than a face-2-face attack old man",Hiashi`s eyes turned white

as he said "I will not let a monster like you be with my daughter",Naruto than laughed and said "Monster?who is the

monster?,you are the one who isn`t treating his daughter like shed deserves to be treated",and a second Naruto came

flying towards Hiashi,Hiashi dodged and said "Altough a genin,you have no learned to make shadow clones with no

hand signs,but i believe your limit is only 1",Naruto laughed and said "Guess again",and a second clone came and

kicked Hiashi.

HInata heard the noise and went outside,he saw Naruto and Hiashi fighting,Hiashi was on the floor,Naruto turned to

Hinata and said"Hey Hinata,as we agreed,lets go",Hinata looked at her father than noded and ran over to Naruto,she

stoped from the voice of her father saying"If you make one more step i will officially declare that you are not a Hyuga

anymore",Hinata turned around,faced her father and said "I don`t care",when she said that Hiashi jumped and tried

to attack her,Naruto jumped in front of her and caught Hiashi by the arm,hias eyes started turning red from the inside

out and you could sense death in the air,Naruto looked Hiashi in the eyes and said"**Kyubi Art : Death Glare**"and

Hiashi`s eyes started burning and Naruto said "I may have a monster inside me,but i have learned to control it"

(note that Naruto is still 12 years old)Hinata looked at Naruto and said "Stop Naruto-kun,don`t do that),Naruto`s eyes

started transforming into blue again as he looked at Hinata and said "I am sorry Hinata,i just cant forgive him

*kicks Hiashi*,Hinata looked at him with worried eyes and said "Lets just leave Naruto-kun",Naruto noded and they

started walking together.

They were walking till midnight when they reached the training ground,there they sat on the Hokage memorial

and talked,they talked for nearly half an hour,Naruto than hugged her and said"I love you Hinata-chan,i understand

now that you aren`t a Hyuga anymore,you have no place to live,i would like you to come live with me,i know how it

is to return home and be alone,and i don`t want you to live through that",Hinata hugged him and said"Thank you

Naruto,but what are the villagers going to think about us?",Naruto`s eyes turned red as he said"I don`t care,they

don`t deserve to live anyway,after all they did to me,it would be better off without having to look at them every day"

Hinata looked at Naruto with a smile,Naruto smiled back and rolled down to the grass and kissed her,he than said

"Hinata-chan,remember what i said in class the other day?",Hinata looked at him and said with a smile

"Stare but dont touch?",Naruto smiled and said "Yeah,that,well forget about what i said,you can touch now".

They life together had started,the looked after each other,when Naruto was promoted to Jounin at the age of 13

everyone in the village was shocked,because all the children they knew were Genin,Naruto reminded them of

Itachi,the man who slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan in one single night,he was promoted to Jounin to at that

age,everyone in the village hated him more than ever,but no-one could go against him,so they tried hurting

Hinata,they failed at that too as Hinata was now being trained by Naruto.

Everything was normal,when one day a group of Akatsuki which involved Kisame,Itachi,Hidan,Kakuzu,Sasori

and Deidara where spoted 100 meters west the main Konoha gate,they quickly made their way into the town

and started killing and burning,Deidara was making clay bombs when his pouches set on fire and exploded,

Deidara was cut to pieces of the explosion,before the explosion they heard a voice say "**Kyubi Art :Menacing**

**Fire**",after the explosion the Akatsuki turned their heads to see Naruto sitting on top of a roof saying

"Oww come on..that was my favorite ramen shop you destroyed there"and laughed,he didn`t finish laughing

when he saw that Itachi was behind and he was trying to sneak attack him,when Itachi came very close to Naruto

Naruto laughed and said "Oww,the infamous clan slaughterer,you should watch over your back",Itachi turned

around to see a an orange fox with 1 tail surounded by red chakra,and then he heard Naruto whisper"**Kyubi Art**

**:Red Death**"and Itachi was immidietaly attacked by the fox,Itachi dropped off the roof and slammed to

the stone floor of the roads.

The other Akatsuki reformed and attacked Naruto all at once,before they jumped in the air Naruto`s eye

turned red as his inner eye turned into an eye,he then said"This is going to be fun",He than vanished in the air

and teleported behind the Akatsuki and said"Behind you guys,you are so slow",and he started forming

handsigns with one hand,when he was done he said "**Kyubi Art : 9-tailed death**",when he said that a

9-tailed fox appeared behind Naruto and started attacking them with the tails, Kakuzu and Sasori where

killed,Kisame and Hidan where both injured,but Hidan didn`t have a problem cause he was immortal,Naruto

laughed at Hidan and said"A death god ha?i think ripping you into pieces and burying you into the 6 edges

of the world would be fun",Kisame attacked him with his sword,Naruto jumped and stood on the sword

and said "What a cute little thingy,as i understand it absorbs chakra,but since my Chakra is infinite,you

can`t do anything can you?Blue-boy",and than said **"Kyubi Art : Naitan"**he pointed his finger on Kisame`s

head as a red chakra bullet came piercing Kisame`s head and dropping him dead,Naruto turned around to

see Hidan in a red sircle on the floor and Hidan said"I got you now Kyubi boy,i took a little bit of your blood

i hope you don`t mind",Naruto laughed and said "No,Not at all",Hidan`s body turned black and white,when

suddenly a shock passed through his body and dropped him on the floor,Naruto than said"You see when

someone tried to play that trick on me,my chakra is too dense for a normal body to hande,so you get

paralysed when use it",Naruto than formed a red-chakra Katana saying "_**Kyubi art:Katana Of Blood**_",and

cut Hidan in pieces,teleported every piece to a unique location and burried it,he than came back to Konoha

to finish of Itachi,he started walking towards him when Sasuke stopped him and said"Wait Naruto,he is mine"

Naruto laughed and said"Just make sure he gets what he deserves".

The whole village started thanking Naruto and blessing him,when certain people came forward and said

"Sorry for what we did to you when you were little,we know there is no-way you could ever forgive us",

Naruto`s eyes became red and you could feel death in the air,when Naruto stood up to attack these

people,Hinata hugged him and said "Forgive them Naruto,they were foolish,you don`t want to spill

more blood on your name",she hugged him with all her power untill he hugged her back and said

"You are right,for me to became Hokage one day i need to forgive them",and his eyes changed color,

he had dark blue eyes before,when he forgived them his eyes turned a light blue,that meant only one

thing,the darkness inside him was fading away,his soul was healed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked the end and you are not thinking

"Oww come on dude,why did Naruto stop being a badass at the end?I liked it when he could finish off the whole

Akatsuki in 5 minutes",well actually he still can,but he no longer desired blood.

Currently working on the Stolen Eyes fanfiction.


End file.
